Discrete power transistors or power transistors on separate dies may be arranged within a single integrated device comprising more than one chip. One common method for arranging multiple chips in a single device includes stacking the chips or dies upon each other. In some devices, a first chip may include a power transistor and the other chip may include a microcontroller. A controller or any other device that is used in such a stacked arrangement may be sensitive to noise produced by the other chip.